Knights and Priestess
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring the Knights of the Round Table and a certain Miko, IY x Fate/Grand Order xover, Installment 6: In which Kagome meets with the Knights for breakfast.
1. Jealousy, Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Stress-relief writing... I guess?

* * *

Bitter.

Very, very bitter.

It was probably very wrong for them to feel this way – especially them, as two Knights of the Round Table and the proud upholders of chivalry itself – but they could not help it when it came to _her_.

Their Master.

"Is it possible," Gawain leaned against the wall, watching Kagome interact so warmly with Dr. Roman and he was absolutely soaking up the attention like a sponge, "That they are in a romantic relationship...?" He asked quietly to the male standing beside him.

"I have never seen them doing anything indicating such a thing," Lancelot crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes when Dr. Roman's cheeks flushed as Kagome laughed at something he said, "But Lady Kagome is quite... demure for a modern woman."

He had seen some of her other contracted Servants (of both sexes) approach her for _more_ and her blushing splutters were quite adorable in his opinion.

"Perhaps she is different behind closed doors?" Gawain sighed, shifting so his cape covered the front of his body as his mind began to wander down a suggestive path, "Surely she cannot be _so_ innocent?"

Lancelot stared at his fellow Knight with wide eyes, about to reprimand him for saying such thoughts –at least out loud for others to hear – since there _were_ a few Servants (namely a certain gold-wearing male) who would not hesitate to strike them down for saying such things about their Master.

"So what are you boys up to today?"

The two jumped, having been completely caught off guard as a mischievous smile was sent their way and it was Lancelot who could only grumble back a response, "Good day to you too, Da Vinci."

"I see you two are eyeing Kagome again like the covert perverts you are," Da Vinci grinned when Gawain scowled and Lancelot gaped at her, "Except you're not even being covert about it anymore. If you're not careful, Gilgamesh or even Kiyohime will catch on."

"Tell me out right," Gawain turned to the genius Servant, "Is Lady Kagome in relationship with the Doctor?" He asked, gesturing towards the two as they began to exchange various sweets with each other.

"Oh my!" Da Vinci gasped before giving them a teasing smile, "I certainly won't divulge such personal information about Kagome's romantic life!" She ignored the irritated expression on both of their faces, "She is your Master, isn't she? Why don't you ask her yourselves?"

"You already know how Lady Kagome will answer," Lancelot shook his head, though could not help the small smile that appeared on his face, "She will simply turn red and will try to stammer out a denial, whether or not if that is a lie."

"Then I suppose you chivalrous Knights will have some serious wooing to do," Da Vinci snickered, "Good luck though because you're certainly going to need it!" With a laugh, she left the duo to frown after her retreating form because they knew she was correct on the 'wooing' part.

"...I just wish Lady Kagome wasn't so oblivious..."

"...You're right about that..."


	2. Jealousy, Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She wasn't stupid.

Perhaps a little naive, but she wasn't as oblivious so much as Chaldea thought she was.

Kagome was well aware that many of her contracted Servants wanted _more_ from her – though, for what reasons, she did not know why, considering she was nothing special, but she did know that Servants gained quite a bit of Mana through... _that_.

Sex.

' _Maybe I am stupid,'_ Kagome blew out air, feeling her face flush just at the thought of going a bit further with any one of her Servants, _'It's probably no big deal to any other Master...'_

But she was raised on a shrine, so maybe she was a bit more sheltered than most modern women?

The whole failed relationship with Inuyasha didn't help much either.

' _I'm not sure I want to go to my room yet,'_ The Miko sighed, _'I can already see Kiyohime or Tamamo lounging on my bed,'_ A shudder ran through her at her next thought, _'Or maybe even both.'_

She was beginning to run out of excuses as to why they couldn't share a bed (as she was mainly concerned about being possibly molested in her sleep), though the two simply insisted it was 'fine' since they were all female.

"Lady Kagome."

Said person jumped, a bit taken back by the unexpected voice that called her name, "O-oh," Kagome turned to see two tall males staring at her with rather intent eyes, "Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot," She greeted, "H-how can I help you?"

She inwardly thanked whatever Kami was finally looking out for her that it was not Gilgamesh.

An arm slammed up against the wall right beside her face, blocking her from moving away and causing her to stiffen at the look within Gawain's green eyes, "A-ah–"

"May I ask you a question, Lady Kagome?" Gawain smiled charmingly, seemingly not noticing Kagome's twitching form, "Though you will have to excuse me as you may find it very forward of me to even ask."

"W-what is it?" The Miko licked her lips nervously, not seeing Gawain follow the gesture closely, trying to subtly inch away from the blond male.

"Are you and Dr. Roman in a relationship?" Gawain simply asked outright while Lancelot could only shake his head at the lack of tact his fellow knight possessed, "You seem... very _close_ to him."

"I– what?" Kagome eyed the wall beside her head (where it had literally _cracked_ underneath the pressure of Gawain's arm), _'_ _Why are so many Servants asking me that?!'_ She wanted to shout out in frustration, "I'm just as close to Mash too."

"Ah, that's right," Gawain blinked, glancing over to Lancelot, who looked surprised at the comment, "I never even thought of that," He stated, "Are your tastes directed to a more... _delicate_ kind?"

' _Is that his way of asking if I'm into girls?'_ Kagome thought with some disbelief, "O-oh, that's right!" She suddenly said loudly, sweating a bit as Gawain stared at her with that same look Gilgamesh often threw at her, "I promised Emiya I would help him cook tonight!" She slipped by the broad male in a quick dash, "I'll see you later, Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot!"

Gawain looked shocked that she managed to get away without answering his question while Lancelot shook his head once again and sighed out loud.

"...That was very far from any 'wooing', Sir Gawain..."

"...Be quiet, Sir Lancelot..."


	3. Jealousy, Part III

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

' _They're gone.'_

Kagome finally let out a breath, peeking around a corner to see that Gawain and Lancelot were no longer lingering around the entrance to her room while she had spent the last hour roaming the halls of Chaldea, waiting for their departure.

' _Why would Gawain ask me that?'_ Kagome thought, feeling her face flush against her will, _'Don't tell me he wants that too?'_

Of course, it had not escaped her that all of the Knights of the Round Table were very easy on the eyes (and yes, that did include Artoria and Mordred), but so were many other Servants (and certain humans and Youkai from her past) that she was mostly immune to good looks alone.

' _Maybe I should seal my room shut with a few Ofuda,'_ The Miko thought, but then sighed again, _'Though I think any Caster could get past that easily enough...'_

She finally stepped up to her door, stiffening when she felt the presence of a Servant already in her room, _'Just suck it up,'_ She could only hope it wasn't Kiyohime, Tamamo, or even Gilgamesh as she keyed in her password and her eyes shut unconsciously when the door slid open, _'And just bear it.'_

"Master."

A familiar, but unexpected voice called out and Kagome quickly opened her eyes to see it was Artoria (of all Servants) sitting on her bed with two cups of tea and onigiri seemingly waiting for her.

"O-oh," Kagome blinked and then blinked again before speeding to her bed, knowing that Artoria would have no ulterior motives other than concern, "Artoria!" She cried out, slumping on her bed beside the king, "Are all your knights so... so _straightforward_?!"

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Artoria tilted her head, offering her a cup of tea, "Why do you ask such a question?" She asked, before her brows furrowed, "Do I need to... reprimand one of my knights?"

"It's fine," Kagome lazily waved off, grabbing the cup of tea with a grateful smile, "It must be just a little stress that's getting to me."

"You do seem to have dark circles under your eyes," Artoria traced the light bruises underneath said eyes, causing Kagome to stiffen again at the touch, "Would you like me to sleep in your room with you to make sure you do not receive any unwanted visitors?"

"A-ha..." Kagome leaned away from the Servant, immediately suspecting something was a bit off when the blonde hugged her protectively to her chest, "You aren't Artoria, are you?" She asked flatly, "Which Caster are you?" She inquired with a tired voice, "Tamamo?" And then began to struggle when a disturbing thought hit her, "You aren't Gilles, right?!"

"Oh~ Kagome," A sudden male voice sounded above her when the illusion on the Servant fell, "I'm quite hurt that you even think that!"

' _I should have guessed,'_ Kagome stopped her struggle and simply allowed herself to be a teddy bear for the moment, "Merlin," She didn't bother to lift her head to look at the white-haired Caster, "Why are you here physically? Don't you usually just haunt my dreams?"

"And that hurts me even more!" Merlin cried out dramatically, hugging her even tighter, "As I said before, I am here to protect you from unwanted guests!"

"And you aren't one?" Kagome muttered, feeling a hand under her chin lift her head until she was staring at a rather pretty face, "A-and don't try to use your Incubus blood against me or I will use a Command Seal on you!"

"I'm just here to make sure you have the restful sleep you need," Merlin smirked at her little threat before bringing his hand to the side of her face, "My cute little Miko."

Kagome couldn't get out another word before his spell was cast and she was suddenly fast asleep as Merlin moved her until she more comfortable on his lap.

"See you in your dreams, Master~!"


	4. Jealousy, Part IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

 _'Loud.'_

It was Kagome's first thought as she slowly awoken from a sleep that was surprisingly refreshing – so much so that she had no desire to wake up just yet.

"What exactly is going on here?"

A male voice asked, clearly not amused by the situation in front of him as he crossed his arms over his chest while his vibrant green eyes narrowed noticeably.

Kagome let out a quiet groan, throwing an arm over her face as she tried to ignore whatever Servant had barged into her room this time around, _'How many know the pass code to my room?'_ She thought tiredly, _'I really need to change it.'_

"There's no need to get so riled up," Merlin's voice sounded above her (for some strange reason) rather cheerfully, "I simply wanted our Master to get the sleep she desperately needed~!"

"I'm quite familiar with your tactics, Merlin," The male stated, "You may be female in my world, but I know what you're trying to do," He frowned, "Stop trying to seduce Lady Kagome in her dreams."

"Aren't you the suspicion one, Arthur?" Merlin smiled, "My intentions are completely innocent~! I was guarding Kagome from any unwanted intruders. I'm sure you already know Tamamo-no-Mae and Kiyohime frequently disrupt Kagome's sleep," The Caster grinned wider, "It's only a matter of time before Sesshouin Kiara will begin to do the same. And Gilgamesh."

The name immediately caused Kagome to snap her eyes open, _'Gilgamesh!? Kiara?!'_ The thought of that Alter Ego Servant entering her room caused her to panic, _'I definitely need to talk to Dr. Roman about upping the security to my room!'_

It was then that she finally realized she was lying on Merlin's lap.

"Lady Kagome!" Arthur called out in concern when the Miko let out a noise of complete embarrassment, rolling off Merlin, only to fall on the floor in a flustered heap, "Are you all right?!"

"I-I'm fine," Kagome whimpered, feeling her face burn red as the male King of Knights swiftly knelt down to offer her a hand, "I'll never be able to sleep again if Gilgamesh or Kiara manages to get in here..." She muttered.

"Which is why we should share a room from now on~!" Merlin said gladly, earning a quick glare from Arthur, "With my spell, you will be able to get all the sleep you need without any worry about the carnal desires of other Sevants."

"I will have to decline on Lady Kagome's behalf," Arthur shook his head, gently pulling the girl up to her feet, "I am sure that Artoria will agree with me," He almost rolled his eyes at Merlin's good-natured expression, "If need be, Artoria and I will stand guard to Lady Kagome's room to make sure that Gilgamesh or Kiara never enters."

"T-thank you, Arthur," Kagome flushed at the gentle look the blond sent her, "But I can just talk to Dr. Roman or Da Vinci about this," She kicked the floor nervously, "They probably will have ideas about preventing Servants with... _intentions_ coming into my room."

"It's no problem for me to protect your chastity, Lady Kagome," Arthur stated and he could not prevent the smile from appearing on his handsome face when Kagome stuttered in that adorable way that Lancelot was always talking about, "Or for any of the Knights of the Round Table to do the same."

"I'm not so sure about that, Arthur," Merlin snickered, "Though I'm sure they will all agree on preventing _other_ Servants from coming into Kagome's room again."

Ah.

Maybe it was time to just bunk up with Mash.


	5. Jealousy, Part V

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"You did _what_!?"

Kagome immediately stopped in the hall, practically feeling the sweat drip off her face while Arthur stopped his casual chatter to stare at her in concern.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," The blond male said, looking a bit confused as Kagome stared at him with widened blue eyes and horror upon her paling face, "Gawain offered to cook. Is there a problem?"

"You let Sir Gawain, of all the knights, _cook_!?" Kagome felt her stomach twist at the very thought, "I don't know the Gawain of your world, but this one can't cook at all!"

"Surely you are mistaken?" Arthur blinked, "It may not be a food usually eaten at this time of day, but mashed potatoes are not that bad?" He pondered out loud, wondering if this was the reason Artoria had politely declined to join him and the Knights of the Round Table for breakfast.

"It's the only thing Sir Gawain knows how to make!" Kagome rubbed her temple, "And he cares for quantity, not quality! He will probably use all of Chaldea's stock of potatoes for just this one meal!"

"Ah, that does like a bit of a problem," Arthur admitted, though a smile quickly appeared on his face anyway, "Worry not! Even if you cannot eat much, my fellow knights and I are Servants! We can eat as much as we need to for Mana instead of taking your own," He stared at her with that endearing concern, "With so many contracted Servants, it must take its toll on you."

"It's fine, really," Kagome sighed, "Is Mash going to be there?" She asked, trying to take her mind of Gawain and his bland potatoes.

"Is there a time Lady Mash would decline to be at your side?" Arthur chuckled, "She is a knight, so we would never turn her down."

"That's good," The Miko muttered, feeling bad that she was going to use Mash as a buffer against the possibility of Gawain or Lancelot's advances, "I'm nothing special." She murmured out loud without even realizing it.

"What?" Arthur frowned, surprising Kagome when he placed a hand firmly on her shoulder, "Why would you even think that?" His question sounded more like a demand, "You are one of the kindest people I and most Servants have ever met," His lips tightened, "Why do you think so many pursue you? Even the King of Heroes himself?"

"I..." Kagome jumped at the intensity of his look, "I really have no idea," She answered with a shrug, having to look away from those intent green eyes, "Because I can supply them with extra Mana?"

Arthur sighed, "Where is the man who has treated you so badly?" He asked with a frown, resisting the urge to materialize Excalibur, "Is he here at Chaldea?"

"That's not necessary!" Kagome waved her arms, "He didn't treat me badly, it's just..." She trailed off, unable to describe the relationship she had with Inuyasha, "Just..."

The Saber did not look convinced, stepping closer to get some answers from the now sullen girl, but decided to not ask any further when a voice interrupted them.

"King Arthur? Lady Kagome?"

"O-oh, Sir Bedivere," Kagome pushed away her mixed emotions as she smiled shakily at the male who was approaching them with his own look of concern, "Did you come looking for us?"

"Yes," Bedivere glanced between Arthur and Kagome, "We were wondering what was taking you so long. Sir Gawain has finished cooking."

"That's great," Kagome replied with fake enthusiasm, which the two knights caught immediately, "It was really kind of him to offer." With that, the Miko moved forward, too uncomfortable to continue to speak to Arthur alone.

"It was," Bedivere agreed with a small smile, knowing his comrade was only trying to impress their Master, "We should eat while it is still warm." He glanced over Kagome's head to Arthur, silently expressing his own concern to the male King of Knights with one glance, though the blond only sighed and shook his head and Bedivere knew it was another failure of gaining the male's name of Kagome's past.

It was just a matter of time.


	6. Jealousy, Part VI

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Relax.

' _They are just potatoes,'_ Kagome thought, standing in front of the door that currently contained the Knights of the Round Table, _'Just potatoes... that are so bland.'_

It would not be so bad...

Probably.

"No need to hesitate, Lady Kagome," Arthur said with a smile, pushing the door open, "Everyone is waiting for you. Don't be shy now!"

"I'm not," Kagome sighed, stepping into the room as she prepared herself mentally, "Just... potatoes." She finished lamely in a mutter.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Senpai!"

"Master."

Kagome heard it all at once and gave a small smile, glancing around and was a bit surprised to see Artoria and even Agravain was there, _'But no Artorias other than her Lancer self.'_ She thought with a bit of amusement, knowing how much each version of the king secretly and openly disliked Gawain's cooking.

"Good morning," The Miko said, "It was very kind of you to do this for me." She rubbed her head, looking away almost awkwardly and jumping a bit when Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Gawain was at her side in an instant with a charming smile, "Of course," He replied, "Our Master deserves nothing less than our best," He stated, "I would do so every morning if you ask me to."

"No need for that," Kagome bit her lip, flushing slightly when Gawain took a hold of her hand, placing a kiss where her Command Seals tattooed her skin, "R-really!"

"Certainly, you could use a break," Gawain looked eager, "It is very clear that you are not getting enough sleep for the past while," His eagerness turned into a frown, "I did not expect for Kiyohime and Tamamo to be so persistent." He said, almost under his breath.

"Huh?" Mordred easily heard the words as she glanced towards Kagome with flashing green eyes, "Those two idiots still bothering you?" She scoffed in her seat, sitting up just a bit more, "I can blow them away. All I need is your word."

"That's not necessary," Kagome quickly said with a bit of panic, knowing Mordred was more than willing to go through with that, "They just... want to get closer to me," She looked away from the looks she was receiving, "I think."

"Foolish," Agravain stated, closing his eyes, "It is your own idiocy if you cannot simply tell them to stop." He did not see Kagome's brow twitch ever so slightly.

"Sir Agravain," Lancer Artoria easily saw the motion, "That is enough," She ordered calmly, "Our Master is doing her best. It is not her fault that Kiyohime and Tamamo-no-Mae do not listen to our Master's commands."

"Then, should we not do something about it?" Lancelot asked out loud, "Surely, those two will cease in their actions should we work together."

"That's definitely _not_ necessary," Kagome repeated, feeling the panic grow when everyone seemed to glance at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation among themselves, "Dr. Roman will be more than happy to help me. It's not good to fight with other Servants."

Gawain's grip tightened slightly on her hand (which he was still holding), "There is no need to go to the Doctor," He pulled her closer and smiled again when she let out a surprised (cute) noise, "We are your blades, ready to protect you from any thing we deem as a threat to you."

' _This is...'_ Kagome let out a breath, walking with Gawain as he gently pulled her along towards the table, _'This might just be getting out of hand.'_

"Senpai," Mash greeted with a smile before it faded, "Why did you not say anything to me about your sleep?" She asked, "It is no problem for me to sleep in the same room."

"I have a feeling Merlin will be doing that from now on," Kagome muttered, "I don't need to burden you any more. You don't need to deal with Merlin. I can handle him... I think."

"You are never a burden," Mash frowned as Kagome sat beside her, "Please remember that, Senpai."

Kagome smiled, feeling a burst of happiness as she always did around Mash, "Thank you," She earned an equally happy smile back, "I really mean that."

Maybe they weren't so worrying after all.


End file.
